


54

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	54

54  
当众宣之于口的就不再是秘密，提前离场的王凯很快在微博上刷到靳东的得奖感言，是离得很远的饭拍视角，收音也不太好，不过足够听清每一个字。他略一想就明白了，靳东大概是怕自己听了当众失态，所以执意要他先走。其实真不至于。他是第一天知道靳东有家有口吗？既然当初知道靳东有家有口还执意要往这条路上走，那么脚底的泡都是自己碾的，刀山火海也是自己选的，没什么好抱怨，更别说这点场面离刀山火海还远着呢。  
两分钟不到的视频很快放完，王凯大拇指一动点了重播，又从头到尾听了一回。这会儿要说他心里毫无波澜那是睁眼说瞎话，可要说难受到痛断肝肠就太夸张了，他只是觉得……很累。  
然而人生在世谁不累呢？李佳不累吗，不光要忍受靳东和自己在一起，还不得不守口如瓶；靳东不累吗，一年到头拍戏挣钱养着老婆孩子岳父母和一票尸位素餐的亲戚，还有花钱如流水的剧团舞团小剧场要扛；就连外人看来妥妥算是行内大佬的侯总也累——再大佬当着购片方都得装孙子，提前购片的合同和不平等条约没什么区别，要个尾款跟要饭一样。  
这么看来自己已经算是很好了。王凯疲倦地将额角靠在冰凉的车窗玻璃上，看着外边流动的灯光夜色想，见不得光的爱仍旧是爱，不能公开的爱人也还是爱人。李佳要虚名就拿去吧，他只想要这个人实实在在地陪在自己身边。  
他现在已经很会调整情绪了，跟在侯总身后去酒局上走了一圈，桌上都是广电里有头有脸的人物，王凯该说说该笑笑，姿态表情都很到位，面上丝毫不露端倪，倒让侯总格外高看他一眼，临走还特意关心了句最近拍戏进度怎么样，又问条件苦不苦，王凯笑道：“咱们的戏什么时候条件差过，回头您看看去就知道了，二大爷那脸吃得红光四射的。”  
侯总沉吟片刻：“这个戏拍完你得歇歇，别着急接新戏，沉淀一下，把这个角色吃透了，还能上个台阶。”  
王凯点头答应，便上了车让助理直接开回去。他本来比靳东走得早，酒局上应酬一遭，却又比靳东回来得晚了，进门就被迎面抱了个满怀。靳东迟迟不肯松开手，王凯很轻地叹口气，听上去就像是被抱得太紧所以呼吸稍微重了些而已，他伸手在靳东后背轻轻拍了两记：“哥？”  
“我应该先和你解释的，但是没有机会，实在来不及，”靳东急急解释，“我本来也没打算说那些话，临时出了点情况——”  
“嗯。”  
王凯把下巴垫在靳东肩膀上点点头，音调平平的，靳东猜他是真不高兴了，再开口时越发饱含歉意：“她威胁我要把孩子带走，永远不让我见，也不告诉孩子我是他们的爸爸。我当时，昏了头，想不出别的办法，可是我也不想让你在台下听到我说那些……”  
“为什么不想让我听到？”王凯反问，“怕我当场翻脸？哥，你这就有点看不起人了吧。”  
“我没——”  
王凯似笑非笑地从他怀里挣出一点空间：“哥，我会不知道当场翻脸会有什么后果吗？好，就算我豁出去了，以后不打算吃这碗饭了，你觉得我会疯狂到把你也一起搭进去？——你不光是看不起我，还信不过我。”  
“不，我是信不过我自己。”靳东叹一口气，松开胳膊，直视王凯的眼睛，“如果你当时坐在台下，第一排，抬头那么看着我，我……我说不出感谢她的话。真的，说不出口。”  
“可以当台词说啊。”王凯嘴角又往上勾了点儿，“我看了，你说得挺好的。”  
“台词是说给别人听的，骗不过自己。”靳东神色疲惫地搓搓脸，鬓角半根白发，一晃就又不见了，“人这一辈子，也总有几次不想说台词的时候。”  
“诶，先别动。”王凯抬手在他鬓边找出那根白发，拔了，拈在指尖上低头看了许久，忽然抬头笑笑，这回再笑就是真笑了，“哥，我们不说这个了好吧？你为难，我都知道。”  
靳东心里一酸，恨不得连心肝肺都挖出来热乎乎给他，便问：“那我想说的话呢？你知不知道？”  
做演员这行对甜言蜜语的抗性特别高，因为什么甜的耻的邪的都说过听过，王凯笑着摇头：“哥，你肉麻起来我该不习惯了。”  
靳东想了想，自觉不甚肉麻，这才偏了头在王凯耳边轻声说：“谢谢你让我陪着你，更谢谢你陪着我。”  
王凯像模像样地一哆嗦，像是真被麻到了似的。靳东尤其喜欢他偶尔露出来的这点孩子气，把人拢到怀里偎在自己身边，手掌摩挲着衬衫下面条条分明的肋骨，问他：“大江大河还有多长时间能杀青？”  
王凯和他说得就要更实在一些，皱眉道：“不知道，应该比预期晚吧，我觉得五月肯定拍不完。现在看的话，黄导那边进度不太顺，孔导这边又太顺了。”  
“嗯，我那边差不多也得六月中下旬，”靳东盘算了下两个人的日程，突发奇想，“要不，下半年我带你去日本玩？”  
王凯摇头：“不去，日本街上中国人太多了，去了还不是要宅在酒店里，有什么好玩的。”  
“所以说得我带你去啊。吃喝玩乐包在我身上，保证没人打扰。”靳东笑道，“我刚毕业那会儿在日本住了段时间，日常会话能应付，看，连翻译都省了。”  
王凯知道这就算是跟自己补偿加许愿了，要是坚持不答应靳东心里反而过不去，便无可无不可地点了头。


End file.
